


"Field Trip" Text Messages

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Series: Field Trips Are Awesome [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Companion Piece, Humor, M/M, Texting, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcripts of the text messages from "Field Trip".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hall of Biodiversity

**Jean:** *leers* What a welcome to NYC! *sexually-suggestive whistle*

 **Ororo:** Really? REALLY? You HAVE A BOYFRIEND JEAN.

 **Jean:** I can appreciate the scenery, Ro, Im not blind. Scott understands hes the only man for me.

 **Ororo:** Jean, what the hell is your ringtone? I thought you changed that!

* * *

**Jean:** FOB's the phoenix. It makes me smile :D  
 **Jean:** Anyway, I'm not the only one checking out the tourguide *smirks*

 **Ororo:** Huh?

 **Jean:** Take a look at the Professor *smirks harder*

 **Ororo:** Jean! (Also, seriously, put your phone on vibrate. We're in a

* * *

**Ororo:** Jean! (Also, seriously, put your phone on vibrate. We're in a museum. Shhhhhh)

 **Jean:** What? You can't say you didn't notice how Prof X waved Erik on ahead of him....  
 **Jean:** ....so he could be....

 **Ororo:** I have a bad feeling about where this is going.

 **Jean:** ....right BEHIND ERIKS BEHIND

* * *

**Jean:** ....right BEHIND ERIKS BEHIND

 **Ororo:** JEAN!!!!!!  
 **Ororo:** You're just lucky that we're in the city and the Professor's shielding so hard right now

 **Jean:** What can I say, Ro? He's being OBVIOUS LIKE WHOA....  
 **Jean:** He's being SO OBVIOUS.

 **Ororo:** Jean! Seriously.

* * *

**Ororo:** hard right now

 **Jean:** What can I say, Ro? He's being OBVIOUS LIKE WHOA....  
 **Jean:** He's being SO OBVIOUS.

 **Ororo:** Jean! Seriously.

 **Jean:** Wonder if we're gonna go by the dinosaurs today. Cause I think tje professor wants to BONE Erik *rimshot*


	2. Hall of Human Origins

**Jean** : NOOOOO  
 **Jean** : WHYYYY

 **Ororo** : Seriously, OMG, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Did you see Kitty fall through that display wall? I thought we were all going to be toast for sure?

* * *

**Jean** : Not that  
 **Jean** : Prof blew it

 **Ororo** : What do you mean, NOT THAT?!

 **Jean** : Not in the good way

 **Ororo** : What are you talking about? He was totally on the ball, he made sure nobody noticed, and if they did

* * *

**Ororo** : What are you talking about? He was totally on the ball, he made sure nobody noticed, and if they did notice, they won't remember now.  
 **Ororo** : How hard must that be? He's shielding out all these minds, he's protecting us... he's not even breathing hard.

 **Jean** : I know LOL

* * *

**Ororo:** re nobody noticed, and if they did notice, they won't remember now.  
 **Ororo** : How hard must that be? He's shielding out all these minds, he's protecting us... he's not even breathing hard.

 **Jean** : I know LOL

 **Ororo** : ...

* * *

**Ororo** : Why do I get the feeling we're having different conversations here?

 **Jean** : bc u didn't hear Hot Tour Guide giving Prof the PERFECT opportunity 2 ask him out?

 **Ororo** : What? When did that happen? I missed it.  
 **Ororo** : Wait WHY AM I EVEN ASKING. Jean, Professor Xavier can handle his own love life.

* * *

**Ororo** : What? When did that happen? I missed it.  
 **Ororo** : Wait WHY AM I EVEN ASKING. Jean, Professor Xavier can handle his own love life.

 **Jean:** What love life?

 **Ororo:** ...

 **Jean:** MY POINT EXACTLY


	3. Hall of North American Birds

**Jean:** Dude. DUDE. Hottie McHotguide is a MUTANT

 **Ororo:** How do you know?

 **Jean:** Guess

 **Ororo:** You didn't!

 **Jean:** What, I totally did

* * *

**Jean:** Prof X reads people to see if they're mutants all the time, why can't I

 **Ororo:** Did you read anything else?

 **Jean:** Like I need telepathy to know that Hot Metal over there has a major HOMO ERECTUS for Professor X

 **Ororo:** JEAN  
 **Ororo:** EW

* * *

**Ororo:** EW  
 **Ororo:** YOU NEED TO STOP

 **Jean:** All I'm saying is if Professor X doesn't get a phone number out of this, he deserves to be all mopey about being single.

 **Ororo:** He's not mopey.  
 **Ororo:** Is he?  
 **Ororo:** Never mind, I need brain bleach just

* * *

**Ororo:** Never mind, I need brain bleach just to deal with this whole conversation. THEY ARE WAY TOO OLD FOR US. TOO. OLD.

 **Jean:** Isaiah Mustafa is older than us too but that doesn't stop you from having his poster in your room  
 **Jean:** DOES IT

 **Ororo:** ...I'm turning my phone off

* * *

**Ororo:** ...I'm turning my phone off

 **Jean:** DOES IT  
 **Jean:** THE MAN YOUR MAN COULD SMELL LIKE

_(Meme-style image of Isaiah Mustafa from the end of the Old Spice Man commercial, captioned with "I'M ON A HORSE")_

**Jean:** I'M ON A HORSE


	4. Epilogue

**Jean:** _(Image of the[Now Kiss](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/now-kiss) meme)_  
 **Jean:** NOW KISS

 **Scott:** Jean! We're in public!

 **Jean:** ooooops that was for Ro

 **Scott:** ...you want to kiss Ororo????

 **Jean:** no

* * *

**Scott:** ...you want to kiss Ororo????

 **Jean:** no  
 **Jean:** well  
 **Jean:** yes but  
 **Jean:** anyway nvm

 **Jean:** _(Image of the[Now Kiss](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/now-kiss) meme)_  
 **Jean:** NOW KISS

 **Scott:** Still me.

* * *

**Scott:** Who's supposed to be kissing whom?

 **Jean:** oh honey  
 **Jean:** when a telepath and a metalbender like each other verrrrrry much

 **Scott:** I'm so confused. D(

 **Jean:** I'll tell u later ok?

 **Scott:** Okay.

* * *

** **

**Scott:** I'm so confused. 8-(

 **Jean:** I'll tell u later ok?

 **Scott:** Okay.  
 **Scott:** Hey, did you notice that Professor Xavier and the tour guide seem to be getting along? Maybe if we come back, he'll give us another tour.

 **Jean:** awwww yyy

 **Scott:** 8-*

 **Jean:** And they all lived happily ever after  <3


End file.
